


Doctors and Hookers, I Mean Nurses

by MystWords



Series: Simply Can't Help Themselves [2]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Rugby, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystWords/pseuds/MystWords
Summary: Delia plays rugby. Val drags Patsy to games and everyone shows their thirst. Even Patsy finds rugby interesting, despite her medical concerns.
Relationships: Delia Busby & Patsy Mount, Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Series: Simply Can't Help Themselves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072544
Comments: 25
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

She couldn't take her eyes off the field. Off her. Patsy was a traitor. She was a traitor to Queen and Country. To Val! But who could blame her? Watching the Welsh number 2 run up and down the field was enough to get anyone to support Wales. And enjoy rugby. 

Gosh, those thighs. Those shapely thighs and those quadriceps! Patsy could watch them flexing and contracting for days. And those shorts wrapping tightly around her perfectly formed glutes? It was almost enough for Patsy to consider believing in God, in heaven. Perfection.

She wanted to lick them, to kiss them, to feel those muscles flex under her lips, her hands. Or wrap those thighs around her waist and feel them squeeze... 

She resists the urge to bite her lip. Instead she runs her thumb along her bottom lip. She's not like this. She doesn't do infatuation. She can control herself, her thoughts, her libido. 

Except for now. The dark haired beauty is smiling as her team scores a try. She has dimples! Patsy's lips quirk but she resists the urge to copy. Val must be furious. Val is one of her best friends. 

This is bad. 

"Patience Mount, I never seen ya so interested in a game of rugby in all my life," Lucille says as she nudges Patsy in the ribs. 

"Yes, are you feeling okay, Sweetie? I haven't heard you complain about how dangerous and idiotic the game is, yet."

Patsy vaguely hears them but doesn't answer. She's entranced by the little firecracker running with the ball in her hand. Patsy almost sighs. Is there no end to her perfection? Even the mud and grass stains are oddly endearing on her. Patsy wouldn't mind cleaning them off for her, though. She wouldn't mind watching rivulets of water running off the woman's back, her glutes, her thighs. Maybe she could catch a few with her lips? Oh, how Patsy wants to taste her skin, to taste her. 

The world comes back into focus as one of Val's team mates, a tank of a woman collides with the beauty. Patsy winces as she bounces off of the player and falls back. For a moment, everything goes quiet as the Welsh number 2 lies on her back. She shakes her head from side to side before beginning to stand up and Patsy sighs in relief. 

This sport is stupid. And so dangerous! Why such a beautiful woman would play such a violent game is beyond her.

****

"Busby," Val says, nodding her head as the Welsh beauty struts over. Patsy tries not to stare, instead, intently focusing on a stain on the floor. 

"Nice game," the woman, Busby, says and Patsy swallows. Even her voice is perfect. The shouting she did on the pitch deepened her tone and added a layer of husk to her voice. 

Patsy glares at one of the now empty seats as she tries to rid her mind of mornings listening to that voice whispering in her ear. Or making breakfast in bed after a particularly active night and seeing the brunette's tousled locks splayed on her pillow. 

Patsy bites her lip. 

"Yeah, not if you lost."

"Oh, come on, Val. It was a tight game. Your team played well. The first try of the second half was perfection so you can be proud of that."

"But Delia, we lost. Who cares?" 

Like a Siren's call, Patsy's attention is drawn to the pair. The dimples are even more distracting from this close. The woman, Delia, stands with her hands on her hips, lips pursed. 

"It was just our luck. You know as well as I do, on a different day, you could have won."

Val groans. 

"Now stop being so rude, Valerie, and introduce me to your friend."

"Right. Patsy, this is Delia. Delia this is Patsy, Patience if you're naughty."

"Well, with legs like that, maybe I will be," Delia says, winking at Patsy and grinning, hand outstretched. "Pleasure to meet you, Patience."

Patsy wills her skin not to match her hair colour and shyly accepts the handshake. 

"Please, call me Patsy. I'm afraid I don't quite live up to my namesake and wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea."

Delia's eyes shimmer in the light as she looks Patsy up and down and smiles.

"Get a room," Val says and Patsy pulls away, tucking her hands in her trouser pockets and kicking the ground. Delia eyes the red head. 

"Where's Luci and Trix?" 

"Trixie wanted to scope out the men..and maybe women(?) hanging around. Lucille went to keep her out of trouble."

"Definitely women. She gave me a lecture on bi representation the other night. A bloody hour! Right, Come on then, chick, let's go find them. I'm starving. You joining us?" she says, turning to face Delia. 

"Just need to clean up a bit but then I'll be right with you. Text me where you're going for food if you leave before I'm done. I'm ravenous," she says, eying Patsy up. "I'll see you soon, Val. You too, Red," she finishes with another wink and Patsy gulps down a breath as she shoves her hands in her pocket and follows Val. 

This will be awful. She will be mortified, especially if Val is telling stories about her. She'll blush and fumble her words and it will be horrible. And Trixie and Val won't let her forget it. And sweet Lucille will try to console her but she would have messed up her minute chance with the most beautiful woman in the world. 

She needs to get out of this. She needs to save herself the mortifying embarrassment that will keep her up at night for the rest of her life. 

"Oi, Patsy. What's got you so quiet? You're normally chewing my ear off about how dangerous the tackles were."

"How did you guys meet?" 

"Who? Me and Delia?" 

Patsy nods. 

"We trained together at The London. Can we get burgers before we go to a restaurant or something? So bloody hungry."

Patsy stops and frowns, grabbing hold of Val's arm. Val turns around, brows furrowed. 

"What?" 

"You trained together? As in you're both nurses and you both know how dangerous head injuries are and yet you both still play that wretched sport?" 

"Calm your tits. Yeah, we know the dangers, but we also know when to stop playing and how to help our teammates. And besides, don't think I didn't see you checking out Delia, you dark horse you," she says, nudging Patsy's shoulder and winking. "Don't worry, I think you're in with a good shot, there, mate. Surprised she didn't lie down and open her legs up for you the way she was eying you up. Talk about thirsty." 

Patsy coughs and blushes, looking anywhere but at Val as they walk side by side. It's busy as they search for Trixie and Lucille. She hopes they find them soon. She needs to bugger off and head home and save herself the embarrassment sure to come. And maybe have a drink. Yes, a drink would go down perfect. She can imagine Delia lying down, legs splayed open and ready to be devoured. 

Patsy loosens the top button of her shirt moments before she spots the pair they'd been searching for. 

"Oi, we've been looking everywhere for you two," Val says, stomping off in their direction. Patsy follows and catches up just as Val puts away her phone. "Either ask for her number or let's go," she says to Trixie. "I'm starving and if you're not gonna bag yourself a meal with the brunette over there, let's go eat some food." 

"Sweetie, just give me a moment," she says, eying up a pretty brunette nervously pushing her way through the crowd of people. "I'll be back soon. And then we can go to the Gateways."

"Yeah, sounds a great idea. Hurry up, then, chick. Oh, Luci, you'll never guess what?" 

"I thought you'd be a little bit more cut up about losing the match but I am glad you're not. What is it?" 

Val bounces on the balls of her feet, grinning and pointing her thumb in the direction of Patsy. 

"Doctor grumpy here could have bagged herself a hooker."

"Precious, I'm going to need you to explain yourself a bit more. Why are you so excited that Patsy might be sleeping with a prostitute? And I'm not shaming anyone but I never expected that from you."

Patsy rolls her eyes, arms crossed. How did she, with her disdain of the sport, still know more about it than Trixie and Lucille combined?

"That's not what the energiser bunny here meant. A hooker is a position in rugby."

"Yeah, and I bet Delia will let you put her in any position you want," Val says, nudging Patsy with her elbow. 

Patsy glares at Val, wondering why she was best friends with such an idiot. She shakes her head and begins to walk towards her car. 

"Where you going?" 

"Away from you. Meet me at the car when Miss Tipping-the-Velvet over there is done."

*****

Patsy waits, Fingers tapping against the bar as the other three sit at the table. Right. All she has to do is get one round of drinks, drink hers quickly and then get out. The others can taxi home. Simple. 

"Well, well, well. I must be in a gallery because you are a work of art."

Patsy internally groans at the sound of that voice. She takes a deep breath, preparing herself for the vision awaiting her. She turns around and takes another breath. 

God, she's gorgeous. And someone up there must love… Or hate her for making the weather hot enough for Delia to wear shorts. Short shorts. With a tank top and shirt unbuttoned over it. And forearms on display. Such strong, defined forearms with the prettiest hands Patsy has ever seen. 

"Orders up," the barmaid, Ashley says. 

Patsy turns around and downs the whisky in one. 

"Another whisky and," she says, turning to face Delia. "Whatever this one would like, please."

Ash raises an eyebrow and whistles. 

"Coming right up. I'll get you a glass of ice, too," she says, leaning in close. "I may be straight but Patsy, she's fucking hot."

Patsy narrows her eyes. Bloody Val and her uncouth cousins. As if Patsy didn't already know how good Delia looked. 

The smell of vanilla and jasmine overpowers the scent of beer as Patsy feels something warm at her side. Delia will be the death of her. 

"Hey, Red. Guess what?" 

Patsy turns and quirks an eyebrow in response. The cheeky smile and sparkle in Delia's eyes distracts her from speaking. She's utterly gorgeous. 

"If you were words, you'd be the  _ fine  _ print."

Patsy laughs at the absurdity of it all and Delia joins in. 

"Hey, pretty lady Patience here has yet to introduce me too. I'm Ashley but this lot calls me Ash. Whatcha drinking, chica?" 

"What's on offer?" 

"Whatever your heart desires."

"Well, in that case, I'll take whatever this one here is drinking," Delia says, winking at Patsy. "Oh, wait, you Val's cousin?" 

"The one and only."

"Oh, I've heard all about you."

"Nothing too bad, I hope."

"The Canary story was golden, have you heard it?" Patsy asks. 

Delia shakes her head. 

Patsy laughs. It really was the funniest. The first time Val told her that story, she laughed for 5 minutes straight. She calms herself enough to get through the story without laughing.

"Once, this one had gotten so drunk, she sat on the bathroom floor, crying hysterically because her pet Canary had to live it's life without hands and her pet snake had to live it's life without hands  _ and  _ feet. Oh, or that time you and Val were begging the police officer not to arrest you for streaking around the block and it turned out to be your dad heading for work."

Patsy laughs, heat rising to her face as Delia joins in and leans against Patsy's arm. Good god, Delia has a wonderful body. 

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I'm sure there are plenty of stories Val has of you to share," Ash says and Patsy freezes. 

Damnit, she does. 

"Come on, Cutie, I think Val and the others are waiting for us."

She follows Delia and prays to every god she doesn't believe in that she can make it through this ordeal with some semblance of pride left intact.

They sit down next to each other, Delia leaning slightly into Patsy. Trixie grins at her, eyebrow briefly quirking as Val introduces Delia. Val wiggles her eyebrows whilst Delia is busy talking to Lucille and Patsy rolls her eyes. 

They are so annoying. 

Patsy zones out as the others order food and chat amongst themselves. She hopes that If she sits quietly then maybe she can get out of this unscathed. Not likely with Val and Trixie around but not impossible. 

"A doctor, huh?" Delia says, nudging Patsy. 

Patsy nods and Delia leans in close, whispering in her ear. 

"Well, lucky for me. I'm glad you know CPR because you, Doctor, take my breath away," she says, leaning back and winking. 

Patsy blushes and catches Lucille's eye. Lucille simply raises an eyebrow before taking a sip of her drink and turning to talk to Val. 

This woman will be the death of her. She's the one that needs CPR. If she blushes any more, they won't need the fire on later to keep the place warm. 

"So, when's your next game? It's next Saturday, right?" 

"Yeah, are you coming? How about you, Red?" Delia says, turning to face Patsy. 

"I, er, I think I'm off work. If I am, maybe," Patsy says, playing with the now empty glass. 

"She'll be there, Welshie, and so will I. I know you're technically my rivals but fuck if your team ain't pleasing to the eye."

"Valerie, don't be so crude," Lucille says. 

"Like you haven't checked out some of the blokes that play rugby. I mean, I definitely don't want their dicks anywhere near me but I can appreciate a good arse when I see one," she finishes with a shrug.

"Yes, Sweetie. Val is quite right. There's nothing wrong with admiring the male and female forms. Or indulging ourselves here and there with either sex." 

"Oh, god. Just shut up. All of you shut up and eat your food. Yes, Delia, me and Val will be there. Trixie and Lucille are working so they won't be. Right, I'm going to get another drink."

Val cheers as Patsy begins to get up. Delia grabs her arm. 

"You've barely touched your food. You should eat some more before drinking."

Patsy shrugs. 

"I was going to get water. Maybe jazz it up with some sparkling and a slice of lemon for a jolly good time. Unlike this lot, one of us has to be sober and drive home. Although I'm already pushing the limit as it is. Perhaps we should all get a taxi home and I'll pick up my car tomorrow? Yes, that's probably the best idea."

Delia looks softly at Patsy as she finishes up rambling. 

"Still, sit down and eat. I've nearly finished mine and could do with stretching my legs a bit," she says straightening up one of her legs and flexing her thighs. 

This woman will kill her. She's too gorgeous and sexy and cute and just perfect. 

Patsy clears her throat and sits down. 

" Oi, I thought you were getting a round in."

"Don't worry, Bambi, I'm getting a round in so order up."

"Bambi?" Trixie asks, frown in place. 

"Yeah, this one here's all legs. Now, what are you having Trixie?" 

They all order up and Patsy sits there, picking at her unappetising chicken and bacon salad, minus the bacon. 

She surreptitiously watches Delia from the corner of her eye. She leans against the bar, legs on display and hair now free from its confines. She tucks some behind her ear, smile in place, and god, Patsy wants to wake every morning and kiss those dimples, that smile. 

She never believed in love at first sight but surely this must be close. 

"Tongue back in, Patsy. Drooling ain't attractive to the ladies."

"Leave Patsy alone," Lucille says, hand squeezing Patsy's arm. "She's lovely, Precious and certainly has her eye on you. You should ask her on a date. I can't see her saying no."

"She most certainly wouldn't say no, Sweetie. And you'd make such a divinely gorgeous couple."

Patsy rolls her eyes. 

"I'm not doing it. Why on earth would she want someone like me. It's easier to be alone."

"Oh, for fuck sake, Patsy. We're nearly 30! Stop being such an emo. You're a catch, she's a catch. Why not swim together in this ocean of love. And have loads of sex. Wait. How  _ do  _ fish have sex?" 

Trixie rolls her eyes and Lucille stares at Val, confused. 

"Ignore her Patsy. Go on, you should ask her."

"Ask who, what?" Delia says, placing a tray of drinks on the table already filling up with glasses. "One sparkling with lemon  _ and  _ lime for you, Red. Really jazzing it up there for you," she says before handing the others their drinks. "So who are we asking? And what are we asking?"

Patsy sits there, mind empty and hoping none of the others embarrass her as they are wont to do by revealing her apparently obvious crush. 

"Well, er, Patsy here was just going to ask Ash where she got her tattoo on her arse done. Think she's thinking of getting one, too. Least it's easy to hide and all that."

"You want a tattoo? On your arse?" 

Patsy covers her face with her hands and shakes her head. 

"No. What I was going to ask is why you play rugby if you're a trained nurse," she somewhat lies. She wanted to know the answer to this question but it technically wasn't what the others wanted her to ask. 

"Oh, why did Val say that, then?" 

"Didn't want her to offend you, Welshie. Know you love the sport like me."

"Oh, it's not offensive at all. I, well, me and Val both have an agreement. We finish playing by the time we turn 30. Then we go and find work as nurses. We're not complete fools, Doctor. We know the dangers," she says with a wink. "And we're both in touch with the matron at the London. She's always bending our ears off about quitting the game and becoming nurses. Turns out Dyer here is good with people despite her gruff exterior with us," she says, reaching over and ruffling Val's hair. 

Val bars her hand away and pouts.

"Not only do we lose a friendly against  _ Wales  _ of all teams, but now you mess up and my hair and any chance with the chicks."

"I don't think Delia is ruining your chances with women. You've got tomato sauce on your shirt," Ash says, dropping over a bowl of chips and shoving them in front of you. "Eat up, Patsy. The salad looks sad and pitiful. Where's the bacon? And cheese? Or anything tasty?" 

"I've told you before, bacon is linked to higher cancer rates and cheese has a lot of saturated fat and salt. You might not care for your health, but I do."

"Patsy, you need to live a little."

"And I do. I indulge myself, every now and again," she says, biting into one of the chips before reaching for the salt and vinegar. 

"Er, I thought you said cheese has too much salt?" 

"Yes, well, it's sacrilege to have chips without salt and vinegar, or mushy peas."

Delia wrinkles her nose and Patsy laughs. Not only is she beautiful and sexy, but she's cute and endearing, too. 

"What? You don't like them?" 

"You might as well take the lid off and pour the vinegar on."

"It's delicious."

"Not that much."

"Here, try."

"Thank you but no thanks."

"Go on, try."

"No."

Patsy leans in close, bringing a chip close to Delia's lips. Delia shakes her head, twinkle in her eye as she refuses the offer. They're both grinning.

"Someone pass me the bucket," Val says. Trixie nudges Val rather hard in the ribs and Lucille stares sternly at her. 

"You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you," Trixie says and Patsy blushes, clearing her throat and looking away. Delia squeezes her form arm and offers a smile Patsy returns. 

"I best be off. Need to travel back in the morning to see my Mam and Tad before the next game over here. I think I'll be sticking around London for a while, so I best put in an appearance. My Mam will kill me if not."

Val cheers. 

"Just like old times, Busby. We can't paint the town red and scope out the ladies," she says, wiggling her eyebrows. Lucille sighs and the other three roll their eyebrows before laughing at the synchronisation of the move. 

"See you on Saturday, right?" Delia asks Patsy. Patsy nods before taking another sip of her water. 

"See you then. Have a good week."

"You too, Red. And don't be giving any of those patients of yours a heart attack with those heart stopping good looks of yours," she says. "And who knows, maybe we can go for a drink after?" 

Patsy nods with a smile which quickly vanishes with Val's next words. 

"Yeah, drinks after sound great, chick. Tell Mrs Busby I said hello."

"I think it's best I don't," she says, slightly crestfallen. 

Patsy frowns. She wants to see that smile again. She raises her hand in a small wave and Delia smiles, blue eyes twinkling in the light. 

"Valerie Margaret Dyer, you are a tool. Delia asked Patsy on a date and you bloody invited yourself along."

"Oh," Val says. "Oh, shit. Sorry, Patsy. I'll scarper after the match. Well, I'll say hello to the team and then bugger off so you can get your freak on. Don't forget, sock on the door and that, though, yeah?" 

"Val, we're not teenagers anymore. Your room is on a different floor for God's sake. And we're not getting 'our freak on' as you so eloquently put it. We're simply going for a drink. Once Delia sees what I'm like, I'm sure she'll no longer be interested."

"Sweetie, confidence is very attractive. And you're wonderful. You're beautiful, intelligent and kind. You're a doctor and work hard, despite not needing the money and you let us live with you, rent free. She'll adore you."

"Careful there, Trixie, love. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were in love with Patsy."

"Shut up, Val. You know I love Patsy like a sister. Anything more would be quite frankly incestuous, in my opinion."

"Quite. Now, I think it's time we all went home. We've had quite enough excitement for the day and you must be exhausted after your game."

"Yeah,the game we bloody well lost."

Lucille rubs Val's back and talks to her, quietly. Despite not knowing Val for even half as long as Patsy or Trixie, she knows how to calm and console her better than either of them, or anyone else. 

Patsy sighs and picks up the phone to call them a taxi. 

*****

They'd won. They'd gone and won the game and beat the Scots. 

Patsy watched, smiling as Val cheered and hooted and hollered for Delia and her team. The atmosphere was electric, despite Patsy's heart stopping every time Delia was involved in a tackle. Or a scrum. As stunning as it is watching Delia play, it was idiotic. Simply idiotic. She was going to get herself hurt. 

But my god, that body was a vision to behold. 

"C'mon, let's go say hello," Val says, tugging on Patsy's arm as she runs off ahead. Patsy dutifully follows, focusing on keeping up with Val and not where they were going. 

She really should have focused on where they were going. There must be rules about this kind of thing. They shouldn't be here. She didn't play and Val wasn't on their team. This was inappropriate. 

She looks down at the floor, watching her feet as she stands in the ladies changing rooms. The smell of sweat and deodorant lingered as the women bustled around, getting changed and walking around semi or completely naked. 

Val whistles. 

"Well, hello, ladies. Looking good."

"Good to see you, Scrappy Doo."

"One time, Mari. I get in a fight one time and you chicks don't let me live it down," she says as she's hugged by a brick of a woman wearing nothing but a towel. 

"Who's your friend?" 

Patsy blushes as they all look at her.

"This is one of my best mates, Patsy. Great game, ladies."

"Oh, this is Patsy," Mari says and Patsy shrugs. "I've heard a lot about you, and not just from Scrappy over here."

Val grins. 

"Delia's just in there," another woman says, pointing towards a hallway. "You should go say hi."

"Yeah, Patsy, go say hi," Val encourages.

Patsy frowns as they all look at her, grinning. Her skin crawls at the attention so she does as they say, if only to avoid their knowing looks. 

She's so lost in thought, she bumps into Delia. Patsy hands land on her hips. It's Delia. Delia who's standing naked and wet, towel in hand and looking up at Patsy. And it takes Patsy's breath away. She's the perfect height, the perfect shape… Just perfect. 

She swallows and tries not to stare at all of the milky skin on display. The skin that feels so soft and warm under her hands. She pulls them back, blushes and closes her eyes. She smells the familiar scent of jasmine and vanilla, feels the warmth of Delia's skin and breath as she leans in close. 

"If you wanted to see me naked, Doctor, all you had to do was ask." 

"I'm so sorry. They said you were in here but didn't say that you were-that this was," Patsy says, eyes still closed as her hands flail around for emphasise, at one point, brushing against smooth skin, a puckered nipple making itself known against the back of Patsy's hand. 

"Hey, it's okay, Patsy. I know what they're like. Just give me a moment and then you can open those pretty blue eyes up for me."

"Yes, right. Sorry. Yeah, just. Okay."

Delia giggles and Patsy hears her covering herself with the towel. 

"You can look," she says and so Patsy does. She's smiling, dimples prominent and Patsy smiles back. 

"Hi," she says with an awkward wave. 

"Hey, I have a question for you."

"O-okay."

"Do you like raisins?" Patsy frowns and squints her eyes. 

"They're-they're okay."

"Yeah, but dates are better right? How do you feel about a date?" she says with a wink and Patsy looks at her, blankly. Did she just? 

"I, er, I mean. Yes. I… Dates are… nice… Sometimes."

"Yeah? Want to go on one with me?"

Patsy nods, smiling at the ridiculousness of this gorgeous woman. 


	2. Dr Feelgood (Love is a Serious Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia and Patsy go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is the name of a song by Aretha Franklin. I adore it and it's apt for this chapter.

**Chapter 2: Dr Feelgood**

Patsy paces the room. Today's the day. 

It's a date. 

Her and Delia had exchanged numbers as soon as they were free from Val and Delia's teammates. They'd been for walks around various parks and to coffee together but that was always if and when they could. Then, one day, Delia had marched up to her as she was halfway through a cigarette outside a coffee shop. Her eyes were steely as she tapped her fingers on her thigh, before speaking. 

"Let's go out. Together. You and me."

"Oh, of course. You know I like spending time with you whenever you're free of a day."

"No, Patience. I mean, let's grab dinner or go to the cinema or anything. Let's go out, Red. Yeah?" 

Patsy had nodded, speechless that such a woman would want to go out with  _ her _ . This was different. This was a date and only the two of them knew it. 

It's not that Patsy is ashamed to go on a date with Delia, rather she'd prefer to keep it between them. Then, if Patsy screwed up, no one would have to know. Everyone would just wonder where the Welsh firecracker who'd been with the group once or twice had disappeared to. They'd shrug it off, even if Patsy never would.

It was ridiculous. Patsy had always mentally mercilessly teased those teenagers that fawned over their latest crush and now here she was, doing the exact same thing. In her defence, Delia was above and beyond any of the boys, or even girls she'd ever come across. Even Patsy's one and only dalliance with Genevieve paled in comparison. They'd kept each other's beds warm during university but that was all. Patsy didn't find her nearly so charming and funny and just delightful to just  _ be  _ with. 

She was quite taken with Delia, and she had no way of hiding it. Not really. Val, Trixie and Lucille clearly knew about it. They just didn't know about this date. This date, that was fast approaching and that Patsy had been nervous over since yesterday. She had already run her clammy hands over her black skirt far too many times for her own liking.

She keeps telling herself there's no need to be nervous. Delia is the one planning it. Patsy is there to enjoy a good time with a beautiful lady, that's all. No pressure. Just fun. 

But there is. 

Delia's wonderful. So funny and gorgeous, and smart, even if she does play such a reckless sport. On the plus side, she's 28 so not much longer 'til she retires for good. Gosh, the way Delia throws her head back and laughs so sincerely, dimples appearing and making Patsy weak. Or the terrible jokes and pick up lines that never fail to draw a smile from Patsy. Had it really only been less than three weeks since they met? Patsy wasn't like this. Didn't do relationships and feelings and yet here she was. 

The doorbell rings and Patsy rushes to answer the door. Thankfully, everyone is out or working. That's why Patsy picked this day. The less people that knew, the better. 

She takes a deep breath. She can do this. No pressure, just fun. She runs her hands over her skirt one more time before she opens the door. 

Of course. Of course Patsy is speechless. Delia is gorgeous in her yellow and white summer dress, hair down as she smiles up at Patsy. The sun is just beginning to set and, as cliché as it is, it makes Delia look more radiant than ever. 

Gorgeous. 

"Hello there, Red."

"Delia," Patsy breathes out, looking her up and down. "I mean, hi," she says, raising her hand and giving a small wave. "You look-you look wonderful."

"You don't look too shabby yourself," Delia says, reaching forward and gently tugging the scarf draped around Patsy's neck. "In fact, I'd venture to say you look simply delectable." Delia winks and leans closer, whispering, "and that is clue number one for what I have in store for you on this date, Doctor," she finishes running her thumb along Patsy's cheek before stepping back. 

Patsy nods and takes a breath, trying to figure out what on earth that means. Surely not what she thinks it does? It's a bit too soon, isn't it? 

"Right, shall we go?" Delia says, looking rather too innocent for the images she just placed in Patsy's mind.

"Just a moment. I need to get my coat, keys and bag and I'll be right with you."

Patsy hurries to get everything together. She doesn’t want to waste any time she has with Delia, especially since she has a busy week at work coming up. Who knows when she will get to see Delia. Who knows if she will want to see Patsy again after tonight.

She needs to relax. She needs to play it cool and enjoy the evening to come. She can do that. Especially with someone so lovely. She smiles and heads off with Delia for whatever is in store.

*****

It’s warm. Patsy didn’t need a coat after all but she likes to be prepared for all occasions, so she folds it over her arm. They’re walking, enjoying the buzz of the city as they head to their first destination. She’s grateful she wears heels at the hospital all day and didn’t go for the ridiculously high ones Trixie would have suggested. Delia walks alongside her in flats. They shyly look at each other as they talk and enjoy each other’s company.

“May I ask where you are taking me?”

“You can ask all you want, pretty lady, doesn’t mean I’m telling you.”

Patsy stops and pouts, eyes wide as she does her best impression of a puppy. Delia fondly shakes her head and looks away for a second. 

“Not even a hint?”

“I gave you a clue earlier. You're an intelligent woman, I'm sure you can work it out with that beautiful mind of yours."

Patsy blushes. They carry on walking as Patsy frowns. She's trying to figure out what the clue even is, let alone what it means. 

“Figured it out, yet?”

“It’s clearly something food related, but I don’t have a clue where we are going.”

“Well, you're most certainly right about that. I don’t know about you, but I like to eat out. A lot,” Delia says, winking and grinning at Patsy. Patsy looks around nervously, blushing and wondering if anyone heard the little minx. “So I thought we’d go to three of my favourite restaurants, one for each course. If that’s okay with you? Oh, I forgot to ask if you have any allergies.”

“Peanuts and penicillin but, lucky for us, I’m a doctor and you’re a trained nurse. Albeit one out of practice except for in practising a dangerous sport. ”

Delia throws her head back in laughter and Patsy stops to admire Delia and her blue, blue eyes with that wicked glint in as she watches Patsy.

“I’ll have you know, I’m very much practised with my nursing skills. I know the human body very well, inside and out. And we seem to have half of our allergies in common at least. I’m allergic to penicillin, but I must add another p since I’m allergic to prawns, too.” 

“Right you are. I shall be very worried if either of us ingest penicillin tonight. And that’s quite alright. I’m sure we can manage without prawns and peanuts.”

“I’m sure we can. We’re nearly at our first stop. Do you like Mexican food?”

Patsy shrugs.

“I’ve never really had it much and when I have, it's been at Gateways. I’m sure I’ll be safe in your capable hands, though.”

They smile at each other, Delia’s dimples deepening and eyes becoming steadily more seductive.

“Right you are, Doctor. You’ll be very safe in my very capable hands. Now, c’mon, let’s go eat some of the messiest, tastiest nachos you’ve ever tasted before the main course.”

Patsy follows, entering a quaint building tucked away. The lighting is dim and the music is atmospheric and decidedly not Mexican. Patsy frowns. This doesn’t seem like any Mexican restaurant she’s ever known of.

Delia grins.

“It’s a bit different but the food is delicious. I can’t wait for you to try it. Follow me. I asked Siobhan to save me my usual table for us.”

Patsy does. They sit down at a table tucked in the corner with a view of the whole place.

“So you eat here quite often?”

“Yes, at least once every time I’m in London. My ex-girlfriend brought me here and I’ve been coming back ever since. She hated it. Wasn’t fancy enough but it’s damn well good enough for me.”

“You bring all the ladies here, then?”

“Well, only doctors who are called Patience with red hair and pretty smiles, otherwise, no. Not ever. This place is too good to share with just anyone.”

They sit chatting and getting to know each other, Delia flirting and Patsy blushing in equal quantities as they wait for their nachos and sip at their drinks. This woman would be the end of her and Patsy loves it. She’s so engaging and passionate and kind.

And the end of her. Completely and utterly. 

The waitress sets down a big bowl of nachos, speaking with Delia as if they were friends very familiar with one another before disappearing. Patsy would have been jealous had the mention of husbands and children not appeared. As it was, the woman was lovely, friendly and very happily married. Delia tells Patsy Jane's name after Jane leaves before tucking in. 

And then Patsy hears it. She hears a filthy moan escape Delia as she tastes the first bite and what a moan it is. So throaty and husky and warming. 

Patsy feels her temperature begin to rise and shifts in her seat. What is this woman doing to her? Turning her inside out and making her act like a hormonal teenager. She looks over and just in time to see Delia's eyes open, blue eyes locked on hers, familiar glint back in her eye as she licks some sauce from her lip and then her fingers. 

Patsy shifts again in her seat, takes a sip of her drink before clearing her throat. 

"Try some. I've been here so many times and the food is still just as good as the first time. I hope you like it. I mean, who wouldn't love these," she says, taking another mouthful and moaning once again. 

"I'm sure it'll be delicious," Patsy says, reaching for a nacho loaded in salsa and cheese and guacamole and everything Patsy usually doesn't eat. 

She scrapes the jalapeños off the top and takes a bite. It's hot. Much spicier than Patsy is used to but she swallows it down. It's delicious, although it is searing her rather precious taste buds. 

Delia looks at her, all trace of teasing gone as she smiles.

"So? Delicious, isn't it?" 

Patsy nods and takes another bite. It is, she's not lying, but it is hot. Still, the smile on Delia's face is worth it, so she continues eating, although she urges Delia to eat more. 

They have two more courses after all. 

*****

It's perfect. They laugh and they joke and they get to know each other as they eat. The main course is, thankfully, an Italian full of delicious and non-spicy options. They finish up at a place serving cake and cocktails. 

Gosh, for such a small woman, Delia could put it away, and knew how to enjoy herself eating.  _ Food _ .  _ Eating food _ . She wasn't shy about sounding her approval, or showing a look of ecstasy as she tucked into her dessert, a drop of cream ending up on her lip before being licked away. The image had seared itself into Patsy's brain and intermittently played itself on loop throughout the evening and into the night. 

They walk back to Delia's place, still talking about everything and nothing. Patsy delights in hearing about Delia's family. About the trouble she used to get in with her older brother, climbing trees and breaking an arm one time falling down one. Or the arguments she'd get in with her older sister who disapproved of Delia's tomboyish ways but ultimately, wouldn't let anyone else say a word about it. 

She stays with her friend Barbara when in London and Patsy enjoys hearing about their escapades. How they'd go for nights out, and sweet Barbara would get drunk and end up in the thick of it, badly dancing with a circle of gay men and having the time of her life before she'd slipped and twisted an ankle, accidently pulling a guy’s trousers down whilst doing so. Or the time Delia was so drunk, she'd renamed all the contacts in her phone after characters in Buffy the Vampire slayer. The next morning, she answered the phone to 'Principal Flutie' who turned out to be her Mam. She dumped her then girlfriend, Mary, when she realised drunk Delia labelling Mary 'Drusilla' was saying something about their relationship. 

Patsy smiles, watching Delia as she tells her stories. She's so expressive and full of life, arms waving around to emphasise her tales and make her points. 

It's cooler now the sun has set and there are goosebumps on Delia's arms but she doesn't notice. Patsy is just happy to listen and watch and not interrupt in any way. She doesn't have nearly so many stories to tell that are so fun and light and entertaining. Not until Val and Trixie arrived in her life, and then Lucille, does she have enough of those to share. 

"So, this is me," Delia says, looking more bashful than Patsy had ever seen her. 

It's a quiet enough street for such a busy city. There's people walking by and buses and taxis going past and yet it feels like it's just them. Patsy looks at Delia, smiling as if they were privy to a secret the rest of the world didn't know. 

Delia steps forward, looking down for a moment before her nervous gaze meets Patsy's. 

"Would you-would you like to come up? I know you have work tomorrow and would probably prefer to have an early night but it's been so nice tonight. I've enjoyed our evening together so much, Pats. Just-would you like a drink? I can make a mean Horlicks. Or-or whisky if you like? Just-"

"I'd love to. It's been rather wonderful, after all, hasn't it?" 

Delia nods, smiling and looking at Patsy. 

"Shall we?" Patsy says, one eyebrow raising. 

"Oh, oh yes. Of course. Follow me." 

Patsy does and the sway of Delia's hips keeps her hypnotised. Before she knows it, they're at the door to Delia's flat. Patsy takes a deep breath before entering. 

It's so light. So bold and colourful and so Delia.

It's perfect and warm and homely. So different from the minimalist, plain style of Patsy's childhood. Val and Trixie had livened up her place a bit but it was nowhere near this. 

"Drink?" 

"Yes, please. I do believe I was promised a Horlicks."

Delia laughs. 

"We're such party animals but I promised and I never fail to deliver, especially for you. Now, would you like to sit down whilst I make it for you?" Delia asks. 

Patsy does as requested and sinks into the sofa. It's heavenly how comfortable it is and such a far cry from the black, leather monstrosity in  _ her  _ living room. Maybe Val was onto something with her almost daily requests to get a new sofa,and her lament over how a bed of nails would be equally as comfortable. 

This couch. It'd be perfect to sink into something like this after a long day at work. Especially if Delia is there, shuffling around the kitchen and bringing such light and joy into her life. 

Patsy can't recall ever being in such a comfortable and homely place, even as a child when her family was alive. Everything was so neat and orderly and clean. It never felt lived in like here, or Lucille's. No, these are proper homes with happy memories stitched into the fabric of the place, not just shells to be lived in. 

"Here you go, Doctor."

Patsy takes the warm drink and Delia sits next to Patsy, feet tucked in as she rests her elbow on the sofa and head on her hand. She gazes at Patsy, still in the summer dress she'd started the evening in. It rides up and Patsy catches a glimpse of her milky, smooth thigh. So strong and powerful. She wills the blush threatening to overcome her away. 

Never has she blushed so much. 

She's formidable. She's tough and strong and no nonsense. If the nurses or trainees saw the mess she turned into around this woman, her reputation would be ruined and she'd never live it down. 

She was a goner. Well and truly a goner. Why couldn't Delia be awful? She'd be gorgeous but her personality would be so awful, Patsy wouldn't be this smitten by her. 

Patsy's heartbeat picks up. She's not good enough for this. She doesn't do happy and light because she doesn't know it. Hasn't lived with it. She  _ can't _ learn it, can she? And she can't bring Delia down. Can't take away that smile, that light and joy which is enough to cheer anyone up. 

No. She shouldn't be here and doing this. She's not right for Delia. 

Delia plays with a lock of Patsy's hair, watching her and just observing as Patsy looks down at her fidgeting hands. 

"What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours, Pats?" 

There it was again. Pats. Something between just them. 

Is it too late? If Delia feels half as much as Patsy is beginning too, leaving would hurt so much. And they could be happy, right? Patsy could learn to be better. She could. For Delia. 

"Hey," Delia says, leaning down to catch Patsy's eyes. She strokes Patsy's cheek. "You know, this has been the best date I've ever been on. Thank you," she finishes and Patsy smiles.

"I'm the same. But I should be the one thanking you for arranging everything and making it so wonderful. And for picking such delightful places to eat. It's been perfect. So-just-what I mean is. Thank you," Patsy finishes on a sigh and smiles. 

"Well, I've one more treat in store for you, Doctor," Delia says, leaning in close to whisper in Patsy's ear. "Barbara's out for the night and I just wanted to give you a taste to wet your appetite. An hors d'œuvre if you will."

Patsy sits frozen as Delia disappears for a moment. Music starts. 

_ I don't want nobody  _

"Just relax. I'll look after you, if you'll let me," Delia says, whispering in Patsy's ear from behind and nuzzling her nose into Patsy's neck before licking it and leaving a kiss there. 

She walks around to the other side of the couch, just out of reach and snakes her hips in time with the beat. Patsy feels her temperature rise at the vision before her. 

Delia touches her body, her dress following her movements and sometimes revealing Delia's silky skin or black bra. 

Patsy wets her lips, mouth suddenly drier than the Sahara though other places feel rather more flooded than ever. She shifts in her seat and regrets wearing such a tight fitting skirt. 

_ Now I don't mind company _

_ Because company's alright with me.  _

Delia sings along as she dances, catching Patsy's eyes and holding her gaze until Patsy gets distracted by her stunning body. She wants to lick and kiss the brunette from head to toe. Wants to feel each muscle move under her lips and tongue. Can almost feel her mouth watering at the prospect. 

_ Don't send me no doctor _

Delia shimmies her shoulders, the straps of her dress falling down her shoulders.

_ Fillin' me up with all of those pills _

Delia's dress falls to the floor and Patsy fidgets for a moment on the coach. Everything in her aches to reach out and touch, to devour this woman and taste her inside and out, to hear Delia's voice scream out in pleasure. 

_ And after one visit to Doctor Feelgood _

_ You'll understand why Feelgood is his name _

Delia walks forward, standing in front of Patsy in nothing but her underwear and the most devilish smile on her face. She reaches forward and places Patsy's hands on her hips. 

Delia's skin is as soft and warm and inviting as Patsy imagined. Delia begins moving her hands and Patsy gulps.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Patsy says, skin redder than her hair as she watches the movement of their hands, feeling the strong muscles underneath undulate as Delia continues to move her hips, even though the song is over.

"I don't know about you but I don't like to eat anywhere without seeing the menu so I thought I'd give you a glimpse of what's on offer," Delia says, wicked grin in place. "Don't you like to eat out, too, Doctor?"

Patsy swallows and nods. 

"Good," she finishes, sitting in Patsy's lap and suddenly looking so soft and playful. "But that's enough for now. You can try the main course later." 

She leans forward, lips a breath away from Patsy's. 

"Will you kiss me?" she asks and before Patsy can think about it, she leans forward and kisses Delia. 

Patsy pulls the brunette in, revelling in their closeness. She feels electric. More alive than she's ever felt as Delia comes back again and again for another kiss, soft lips meeting as Delia sporadically lets out little moans, especially when Patsy nibbles at her lips just like that, or sweeps her tongue of Delia's in just the right way. 

Patsy groans as Delia kisses along her jaw and neck before resting her head on Patsy's shoulder. 

"You can stay tonight if you want. No funny business. We're ladies, after all. We don't put out on the first date," she says and Patsy can almost imagine the impish smile on her face as she says it. 

She wishes she could. Wishes she didn't have such an early start at work tomorrow and could stay wrapped up Delia. Wishes she could see Delia before next week and just be free to be happy like she is right now as the brunette folds herself around Patsy. 

Patsy sighs. 

"You can't, can you?" 

"I'm afraid not, Deels. But I really, really want to. Please don't doubt that," she says, kissing Delia's head and stroking her cheek. "I really do. Tonight has been everything I could have hoped for. You've been the best date I've ever had and I-Well, I'd like more of that if you wouldn't mind?" 

Delia laughs and Patsy frowns. 

"Oh, Red. Mind? In case you haven't noticed, or I haven't been obvious enough, I'd be more than happy to go on another date with you," she says sitting up and stroking Patsy's cheek as she looks her in the eyes. "You-you are really something, you know that?" 

*****

Patsy is happy and everyone knows it. She walks around the hospital with the upturn of her lips hinting at a smile than never quite blooms in place of her usual stern demeanour. Trixie catches her in her office whistling, for God's sake. Trixie says nothing, but the rise of an eyebrow lets Patsy know she'll be in for it later. She'll have to spill or avoid Trixie and Val for the foreseeable future if she's any hope of keeping this thing to herself. 

But why would she? She has a chance with the most perfect woman for her, even if she plays such a reckless sport. It'd be ludicrous to keep it a secret but she doesn't want to jinx it. Doesn't want to ruin something so precious and new but Delia shatters that secrecy the very same day. 

It's been busy. She hasn't eaten in ten hours and there's so much to do. Patsy doesn't mind. Is used to skipping meals and working hard and having the hours fly by and she pushes on. She's not used to pretty brunettes popping in to bring her food and force her to take a break. She's not used to sitting in the canteen, smiling and laughing and feeling good despite the exhaustion from being so busy, but there she finds herself. 

As always, her time with Delia goes far too quickly.

"I must go. A patient has the audacity to take away from my time with you and needs my attention, I'm afraid. But thank you for the food and the company. It was a delightful pick me up in a rather hectic day."

"I'm glad I could help," Delia says, placing her hand on Patsy's. Patsy looks around and Delia pulls away, frown in place as she worries her lip. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just-" 

"No," Patsy says, reaching for Delia's hand and placing a kiss on it. "Old habits die hard, I'm afraid. It wasn't safe enough to do things like this as I was growing up."

"Oh, Cariad."

"No. Let's not ruin this moment. Now, I must dash."

"Yes of course. Hey, Pats."

"Yes?"

"Can I follow you where you’re going right now? My tad always told me to follow my dreams."

Patsy rolls her eyes and chuckles as Delia giggles. They separate and Patsy smiles a little more for the rest of that day.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er... One half of a smutfest...

It's been weeks and Patsy couldn't be happier. Sure, they're both busy and seeing each other isn't always easy but they try. They text and they call and they just exist in each other's lives so much and it's perfect. 

It's so, so perfect. From the morning texts, to the evening phone calls, and the pictures interspersed throughout. 

It was just yesterday, 9 hours into a gruelling shift at 4:30am, when Patsy had five minutes to check her phone and saw that photo. She's been resisting the urge to look again ever since, though the image is seared into her brain. 

Delia must have just had a shower if the towel beside her was any indication. She was laying on her bed, hip bones on display, the camera pointed tantalisingly low without showing everything. Her hands covered her breasts, her dimples were on full display and she grinned, winking at the camera. 

After Patsy saw that, she spent five minutes in the toilet throwing cold water on her face and taking deep breaths. 

Oh, what she wouldn't give to run her lips all over Delia's body. Or swipe her tongue between Delia's folds, up and down, up and down as Delia's hips writhe underneath her, and Patsy pins them in place with her hands. Or curl her body around the Welsh beauty, skin on skin as they drift off to sleep together. Or feel Delia's hips push against hers as she stands behind, fingers deep inside Delia and wrapped in so much warmth as Delia leans over the counter in Patsy's kitchen. 

Of course, she'd have to scrub the surface clean later but it'd be worth it. It'd be worth it to hear the moans, to bring pleasure, to please. 

Patsy sighs. 

What she wouldn't give for those things but it's been weeks since they've been in each other's presence so she makes do. She just spends a bit longer in the shower to relieve the tension, she limits the amount of times she can look at those pictures, she keeps busy, work doing a stellar job of keeping her thoughts decidedly focused on the most unsexy things. 

But she misses her. Misses the warmth of Delia just being there.

It scares Patsy beyond belief. Patsy used to think love sick fools were rather ghastly and foolish but she's beginning to understand, now. For the first time in her life, she's close to being all in and it's not even been that long since they met. 

Patsy sighs and crawls out of bed far too early for most people. It's another day to slug through but unlike the others as of late, she'll be seeing Delia later. 

And she cannot wait. 

But for now, she must focus and get through the day. 

Patsy's phone alerts her to a message coming through and she just looks at her phone, the display lighting up her darkened room. It's far too early for anyone besides work to be messaging her. 

She sighs and walks over, picking up her phone and anticipating an emergency message demanding she gets there sooner than scheduled. Why can't she get a break? 

She loves her job, she really does. It's everything she ever wanted it to be. She might not have been able to help them but she can help others, and that's so very important to her. If she can't do that, she's worthless. But sometimes, sometimes she just wants it to be a bit easier. She wants to be able to live her life outside of her job. Just a little bit. She wants to see Delia for the first time in weeks and not be absolutely shattered. She wants to go for drinks with her friends and not be home by eleven. She wants, she wants, she wants. 

She unlocks her phone and quirks an eyebrow. So not work, then. Rather, it's another photo from Delia. 

Patsy sucks in a breath when she sees it and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. Delia in black, lacey underwear will ruin her, or at least her underwear. Delia is stunning without even really trying. She's biting her lip and smirking at the camera, like she knows exactly what she's doing to Patsy. Everything is covered and yet it's the most sexiest thing Patsy has ever seen. 

Her phone goes off again. Another photo but this time, Delia is wearing a t-shirt and smiling at the camera, and there's an "I'll see you soon" message straight after. Patsy smiles. Delia is so playful and devilish and Patsy revels in it. So many of her relationships have either been too serious or barely relationships at all. It's never felt so easy, so fun and freeing with anyone else. 

Patsy puts down her phone and heads for the shower, images of Delia seared into her brain. She's used to being alone, never wanting or needing anyone but oh my, does she need Delia. She needs her in every way, wants to touch and feel and hear her come undone. 

She peels off her clothes and steps into the shower, the cool water doing nothing to relieve the ache that's been building for weeks. And like many other mornings since she last saw Delia, Patsy closes her eyes and touches herself, running her fingers along her breasts and imagining Delia running her mouth over them. She sighs and uses her other hand to reach down, pressing a finger inside of herself and sighing. It's not enough. She pushes two inside and imagines it's Delia filling her so completely. She can hear Delia's breathy Welsh voice whispering in her ear.

"It's all right, cariad. I've got you. Let go."

Patsy sighs as she moves her fingers in and out, quicker and quicker. Feeling the tension begin to rise, she puts her free hand against the tiles, resting her forehead on the cool surface. 

"That's it, Pats. Let go."

She's so close. Her fingers hit that spot just a few more times before she gasps and feels her orgasm wash over her. Biting her fist, she freezes for a few seconds, flinching as her body becomes too sensitive to touch. 

Shetakes a few breaths and opens her eyes. It's barely taken the edge off. She wants more. She wants her. She wants her so bad she could almost cry in frustration. Instead, she cleans herself up and begins to get ready for the day. 

Before she leaves, Patsy messages Delia back with a selfie of her dressed for work and smiling, and a 'see you soon' just as she heads to the kitchen. Delia quickly responds with with a "yes you will, Doctor" and Patsy laughs. 

One coffee later, she's heading to work and trying to rid her brain of Delia. She must focus and do what she's good at, what she was made for.

*

Patsy pulls back the curtain, her Doctor Mount persona fully in place as she greets her next patient. 

He's sitting on the bed, hunched over and looking rather pale. There's blood running down his face and he's holding a formally white cloth against the wound. 

"I see you need stitches. What on earth were you doing to get in this state?" she says in lieu of a greeting. 

It's not that she minds. She's here to help anyone that needs it but there's people who need her more. 

"It was an accident. A boot to the head."

"I suggest you get a new group of friends if they're kicking you in the head. Look at me," she says, beginning to check him over for concussion. 

"I was playing rugby with the lads that’s all." 

Her heartbeat picks up and she bites her lip. This could be Delia. Or Val. It could have been worse. So much worse. 

Patsy breathes through it, stoic and stern as she quizzes the man. The man with concussion. A head injury. It could have been brain damage. 

She leaves the room and takes five minutes to calm down, the familiar buzz of the hospital helping to calm her down. How on earth will she cope with knowing what Delia's doing? The danger she's putting herself in? It doesn't even matter if she ends things, now. Patsy already cares too much about her. And Val. She may be a pain in Patsy's arse at times but she's too important to see her get hurt like that. They both are. Even if they love the sport and even if Delia looks delectable in those shorts… It's not worth the risk. 

Images of Delia and Val hurt haunt her throughout her shift. She can't stop her brain from circling around all the potential injuries they could both endure. It's not likely they'd end up with brain damage or paralysed but it's possible, and that's too much of a risk for Patsy. She loves the fools. She'll love them regardless but do they really have to risk their health? 

Shit, she thinks. She loves them. She already loves Delia. Patsy takes a deep breath to centre herself. It's fine. They could end up being the best of friends, if not the best of lovers. And you love your friends, right? There's nothing to panic… to worry about. 

The nurses avoid her as she barks commands and demands perfection from everyone. She can't lose it. She must be in control. 

How could she be so stupid as to forget the danger Delia and Val put themselves in? For a sport. A bloody sport! They could be in the army, fire women or police women and she'd get it. She'd hate it but she'd get it. But they're not. The bloody idiots put their health in danger for a stupid game that should be banned. 

It's an hour after Patsy's supposed to finish before she actually finishes and she clenches her jaw as she gets ready. The day had passed in a blur. She only momentarily was distracted by her patients and their ailments. As soon as she'd finished with them, her brain went around in circles worrying about them. 

She checks her phone for the first time since she started work. She smiles and rolls her eyes at the absurd joke Val sent her. Apparently, a lesbian dinosaur is "a lickalotofpuss!!" and she doesn't dignify the joke with a response. 

Next is another selfie of Delia standing outside the hospital doors, goofy grin in place. That was an hour ago and there're a few follow up messages. Instead of responding, Patsy calls back and heads outside. 

"Hello, Delia. I'm sorry I'm late, I've just finished. Are you still here?" 

"That's okay. You were being superwoman. I'm at a cafe round the corner. Shall I meet you outside?" 

Patsy almost sags in relief at hearing that voice and knowing Delia is so close by. Everything is okay. The worst case scenarios haven't happened and there's still time to stop them from happening. Both of the lovable idiots are still okay. They're safe. 

"Yes. Yes, please. I've rather missed seeing you in person."

"I'm the same. No one has such gorgeous red hair or pretty blue eyes as you, Doctor Mount." 

Patsy rolls her eyes. 

"I'll see you soon, Deels. Be quick."

"I’ll be so quick, I'll beat you there."

"I'm sure you will." 

"Just you wait and see, Patience Mount. Just you wait and see." 

"I will, indeed. See you soon."

"Yes. Yes you will, pretty lady."

The tension Patsy didn't even know she was carrying melts away like some cliché movie the moment she spots Delia waiting for her, dimples in place. She rushes over and stands, just looking at Delia. 

She's here. Delia's right in front of her and here, and Patsy can touch and hear and kiss her. But she stands just drinking her in. 

Delia's wearing shorts and Patsy stares for a few moments before shaking herself out of it. The twinkle in her eyes lets Patsy know Delia knows exactly what she's doing 

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Delia says, leaning in for a hug.

"Same to you," Patsy says, burrowing into Delia's neck, the scent of Delia calming Patsy down just a bit more. 

"Hungry?" 

"Starving."

"Good. Follow me," Delia says as they begin walking. "What did you have for lunch?" 

Patsy bites her lip. She'd skipped over lunch, wanting to keep busy and stop the thoughts in her brain. 

"I presume from your silence you didn't have lunch. I'm not surprised you're hungry. I hope you had a hearty breakfast." 

Patsy winces. She's never been one for breakfast, and she's so used to going long periods without food and eating when she can that eating at 'normal times is unusual. 

Delia pauses before continuing to walk.

"When was the last time you ate?" 

"Well, quite honestly, yesterday some time. I've just been so busy."

It's silent for a few moments. 

"Patience?" 

"Hmm?" 

"How are you supposed to look after other people if you don't look after yourself?" 

Patsy frowns. 

"I'm good at my job, Delia. I wouldn't put my patients at risk."

"That's not what I said. But what if your blood sugar goes too low and you pass out? Hmm? I've no doubt you're good at your job but you spend so much time looking after other people, you forget yourself."

Patsy shrugs. 

"It's just how I've always been."

"Well, lucky for you, I'll be sure to look after you," Delia says and Patsy smiles. 

"And I, you, Delia. And I, you."

Delia smiles back, stopping and tilting her head towards a door. 

"Order up, Pats. Dinner is on me. You can be on me, later for dessert if you like, though."

Patsy throws her head back in laughter. 

She's missed this. Just being with Delia is everything she could have wanted. Of course, the phone calls, video calls and pictures are great but nothing beats this. If all they ever amount to is friends, she can be happy with that. 

Her worries from earlier haven't disappeared but they've eased into comfortable background noise, and she gives Delia all of the attention she has to spare. 

"Come on, Pats. Finish eating. I've one last dish I want to try and I can't do that here," Delia says, winking and Patsy blushes. 

"Oh, really?" 

Delia grins, looking up at Patsy with a gleam in her eye. Good lord this woman is so effortlessly sexy. 

"Yes. Shame they don't do bigger plates but then again, your arse might get cold laying on it."

"Not if you warm it for me, first."

Patsy bites her lip, smile in place, as Delia laughs. 

"Touché, Doctor, touché. But don't worry, cutlery won't be needed. I'm more of a finger food or smoothie kind of girl, myself," she says with a wink and Patsy takes a sip of her wine, tucking in to the last of her meal. 

They decide to leave Patsy's car at the hospital and walk to Delia's, catching up on so much. 

"Don't get me wrong, I love being home in Wales but my Mam can be a bit too much. And I missed London," Delia says, sighing. "Honestly, I know it might be too soon to say it, but I missed you, Pats."

They walk in silence for a few moments, Patsy trying to figure out what to say. She missed Delia so, so much. Sometimes, it felt almost painful not being able to see that smile, or hear that laugh, or smell her scent lingering in the air. But she's never been good with words. Never known how to get her feelings out when she'd grown up being told to hide them. 

"I'm the same," she settles on, hoping Delia gets it, gets her. 

Delia takes her hand and Patsy resists the urge to pull away. 

She doesn't have to hide who she is any more, Trixie, Val and Lucille taught her that. And this beautiful, beautiful woman wants to hold her hand and be around her and there's no one who can tell Patsy off for it. No one can berate her or punish her, or send her away. 

She can just be. 

She relaxes into it, shyly looking across to Delia as Delia talks and tells her more about Wales. She could listen to her talk forever. She adores how expressive Delia is in her every movement, in the tone of her voice, the look in her eyes.

She's a wonder and Patsy is completely smitten. The thing is, she can't bring herself to care. For once, she doesn't care about it being too quick or caring too much, or what anyone thinks. With Delia, she feels less afraid than ever before. 

It's absurd. It's absurd but she doesn't care. 

*

Patsy's fantasies are all coming true. Delia shrugged off her jumper and now she's in a tight fitting top that shows off her arms. And those short shorts that show off her body so well. Patsy bites her lip as Delia heads over and sits down next to her on the couch, leaning into Patsy. 

"It's so good to be with you again. I've missed seeing your beautiful face, and that blush," Delia says, reaching out and running her fingers over Patsy's cheeks. "And that smile of yours. No memory does it justice. Yes, that's the one," she says as Patsy smiles and runs her fingers over Patsy's smiling lips. "And kissing you. I miss that. Do you?" 

"Yes, I rather think I do. Please, feel free to reacquaint your lips with mine, if you like, of course."

Delia smiles, leaning and kissing the side of Patsy's jaw. 

"I would like. May I acquaint my lips with the rest of you, too?" 

Patsy swallows and licks her lips. 

"I'm amenable to that."

"Amenable to that, huh?" Delia says, kissing Patsy's neck, her jaw, her nose. "Let me know just how amenable, yeah? I like listening to that posh voice of yours."

Patsy chuckles. 

"Posh?"

"Just a bit," Delia says, biting Patsy's ear and Patsy keens at the movement, letting out a sigh as her underwear becomes decidedly wetter than before. "You like that?" 

Patsy nods. 

"Good. Me too." 

"I like yours, too."

"Hmm?"

"Your," Patsy begins, losing her train of thought as Delia kisses Patsy's neck, just below her jaw. "Your voice. It's-it's my favourite."

"Yeah?"

Patsy nods, tilting her head and kissing Delia on the lips, once, twice, three times.

"Yes. You're wonderful."

Delia leans back and softly looks at Patsy before smiling. 

"I think you're pretty wonderful, too."

Patsy leans in, pushing Delia on her back, tickling her as Delia laughs before leaning in and kissing her. 

She runs her hand down the side of Delia's neck and over her chest. Delia shivers, watching Patsy, curiously.

"You can do what you want, Cariad. I trust you."

Patsy smiles. 

"Off."

Delia frowns. 

"Take it all off."

"My, my, my, Patience Mount. You are very demanding. But as you wish. Barbara's visiting her family back in Liverpool for the week," she says, rising to her knees and lifting her top over her head, keeping as much eye contact with Patsy as possible. "Want me to put on some music and dance for you, too?" 

Patsy shakes her head, mesmerised. 

"Use your words, Doctor. I like your voice. It's sexy. Talk to me."

"No. No music. Just you."

"And you," Delia says, reaching back to unclip the black bra from her picture earlier. "I changed back into this before I met you. I thought you might like it."

"I-I do. I do like," Patsy pauses as Delia's glorious breasts come into view. "It."

They look so soft, so smooth and delicious. Patsy wants to kiss and lick and feel all of Delia. Everything else fades away except for her and that beautiful body of hers. 

Delia leans back, shimmying out of her shorts until all she's left in is her black panties. Patsy swears she can almost taste Delia on her tongue. 

"You with me, Cariad?" 

Patsy blinks, meeting Delia's eyes and nods. 

"God, yes."

"I'm afraid God won't help us now with the things I want to do to you - with you."

"I'd rather nobody helped me with that other than you," Patsy says, running her hands up the sides of Delia's thighs, past her hips and ribs, coming to rest them on either side of Delia's face as they look at each other, eye to eye. 

"Kiss me?" Delia whispers. 

Patsy obliges. Tongues meet as they both moan and Delia presses her hips against Patsy before kissing Patsy's neck. Patsy moans and pulls back. 

"No."

"No?" Delia says, frowning.

"No. You first, Darling. I want to taste you and feel you and kiss you all over, first."

"Yeah?" Delia says, looking as vulnerable as Patsy has ever seen her. 

"Yes. Do you know how torturous those pictures you've been sending me have been? You're a vixen." 

Delia laughs, wrapping her arms around Patsy's neck and shimmying her shoulders. 

"You like?" 

"Yes, very much. Now, stop distracting me," Patsy says, kissing Delia on the nose. "I've got some learning to do and I never fail an examination."

"I bet you don't."

Delia gasps as Patsy's lips begin kissing her all over, working her way down her body. She bites her lip as Patsy kisses her hip bones before taking off her panties, throwing them over her shoulder. 

She sits back on her heels and admires Delia's naked form. Perfection. 

She kisses Delia's the arch of Delia's feet, her ankles, her calves, her thighs. Good lord does she spend a long time kissing Delia's thighs as she writhes underneath Patsy's attentive mouth.

Delia gasps when Patsy takes her first lick of Delia. Patsy moans, swiping her tongue through Delia's folds once more. 

"You're delicious and so, so ready," she says. 

"Yes, for you. Ready," Delia says, breath hitching as Patsy hits just the right spot. "Ready just for you."

Patsy tentatively pushes a finger inside Delia as she continues to lick her clit. 

"Is this okay?" 

"Yes, Cariad. More than okay. Do what you want, I'll tell you," Delia gasps as Patsy enters another finger. 

Patsy leans back and licks her lips, the taste of Delia so potent. She's entranced by the moans Delia is making as her fingers move in and out of Delia. Patsy is doing this. Patsy is bringing this beautiful woman pleasure.

"Mouth."

"Hmm?" 

"Use your mouth, too. Feels good."

"Yeah? How good?" Patsy says, leaning in and taking another lick. "Hmm? Use your words, Darling," she says, grinning as Delia moans as she licks once more. "How am I to know if you like it or not?" 

"Patience bloody Mount you know I like it."

Patsy chuckles before diving back in, her tongue flicking against Delia's clit. 

All of her fantasies and more have come true as Delia stops writhing, her body tenses and she moans out Patsy's name. Patsy continues licking, her fingers still inside Delia until she feels a hand gently tug her hair. 

She pulls her fingers out and Delia shudders before she sits up, hands resting on Delia's knees as she smiles shyly at her. 

"Okay?" 

"Okay? Bloody more than okay, Cariad. Come here. I want a kiss and a cwtch."

"A kiss and a what?" Patsy says, nestling next to Delia on the couch. 

"Come here," Delia says, turning around and wrapping her arms around Patsy. "Give me a minute to recover and then it's my turn to have you."

Patsy smiles. 

"No rush, darling. Take however long you need."

"There is a rush. I've wanted you since the moment I spotted those pretty eyes checking out my arse running up and down the field. Who knew you'd be so wonderful as well as stunning, hmm? You really are something, Pats."

"So are you, Deels. You're more than something," Patsy says, kissing Delia's forehead. "Doesn't hurt that you have a nice arse either."

"Patience Mount. Who knew you could use such language."

"Darling, you have no idea."

Delia faux gasps. 

"Scandalous." 

Delia laughs and something settles in Patsy's chest. She smirks, for once feeling confident in herself as she leans in to whisper in Delia's ear. 

"I can't wait to be back between your thighs and taste your delicious cunt with my mouth," she says and Delia moans. 

"Everything you do is so bloody sexy. It's not fair."

Patsy smiles, stroking Delia's cheek. 

"I think you're incredibly sexy all of the time."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Good," Delia says, standing up and Patsy admires the view. Delia is always beautiful but seeing her so naked and open is something else and so precious, Patsy can't help but drink it in. 

"As sexy as you looking at me like that makes me feel, I'm going to need you to get you pretty, posh arse naked and in that room, now, if you wouldn't mind."

**Author's Note:**

> This idea started on the pupcake discord and ended up with this.


End file.
